


Actions and Consequences

by strangehamiltonchild



Category: 18th Century CE RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangehamiltonchild/pseuds/strangehamiltonchild
Summary: He gave her a skeptical look. “I am sure there is a completely logical explanation for this.”The glowing figure of Mariah laughed, though the sound wasn’t happy. “I do believe, sir, that logic isn’t your strongest sense in this case.”***********************************************************************basic explanation?think Christmas Carol, but with the Reynolds Pamphletin other words, Alex being a dumb ass while being “harassed” by a shiny Mariah
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Actions and Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr blog dedicated to this au!  
> https://spiritau.tumblr.com/  
> I have some art in there, and I’m gonna be posting chapters on there too and also maybe some extra shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a new thing!!!  
> hopefully I’ll actually f i n i s h this

A clock ticked in the hallway.

Alexander listened to the ticking, the only other sound in the night besides Eliza’s soft breathing. His wife slept peacefully beside him, deep in some sort of sweet dream. He wished he could join her in dream land, but so far he had been unable to sleep. And so he laid there, staring up at the ceiling, the ticking of the clock echoing in his ears.

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

He took a deep breath and turned his head to look at his wife. Eliza’s dark locks were draped across the pillow, with a few strands in her face. She looked so beautiful.

Guilt hit his chest like a cannonball.

He had cheated on her. He had touched another woman, and, in the coming week, everyone would know. Was Eliza’s future heartbreak really necessary?

 _She’ll_ _understand_ , his logic said. _She has to._

That was enough for him.

He yawned, his exhaustion beginning to take over. With a kiss to Eliza’s forehead, he closed his eyes, and slept.

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

_Bong._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this was so short😅  
> the clock is important tho  
> I wonder what’s gonna happen next🤔


End file.
